This invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to an arrangement for retaining a propeller shaft bearing housing within a gearcase housing in such a marine propulsion device.
In marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, a rotatable propeller shaft is typically supported by means of a propeller shaft bearing housing. In addition to supporting the propeller shaft against radial or sidewise forces, the propeller shaft bearing housing also functions to support the propeller shaft against large, axially directed reverse thrust forces developed during reverse operation of the propeller. To function effectively, it is necessary that the propeller shaft bearing housing be securely mounted to the gearcase housing of the marine propulsion device and supported against rotation relative to the gearcase housing.
Known methods of securing a propeller shaft bearing housing within a gearcase housing include the use of retaining bolts for securing the two housings to one another, the use of a pair of snap rings set in grooves cut in the gearcase and clamped between a bearing housing and a ring by a set of screws, the use of a large threaded ring threadedly engaging the gearcase housing behind the bearing housing, and the use of metal tabs connected to the bearing housing by means of bolts. Each of these methods can involve complex, time consuming and expensive manufacturing and assembly procedures.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. and foreign patent documents:
______________________________________ Shigeru 4,435,963 Mar. 13, 1984 Hackbarth 4,413,865 Nov. 8, 1983 Petrie 4,256,010 Mar. 17, 1981 Blanchard 3,968,767 July 13, 1976 Meyer 3,943,790 Mar. 16, 1976 Stultz 2,896,287 July 28, 1959 Frisby 2,660,913 Dec. 1, 1953 Heimann 2,595,787 May 6, 1952 Heimann, et al. 2,544,631 Mar. 6, 1951 Heimann 2,487,802 Nov. 15, 1949 (Canada) 583,630 Sept. 22, 1959 (Germany) 1,112,675 Aug. 10, 1961 (France) 894,783 Jan. 5, 1945 (Netherlands) 92,240 Oct. 15, 1959 ______________________________________